Distract me
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Post ep S30E14 Oneshot Jonnie. Follows on from the very end of the episode. Spoilers! Just a fun, really cheesy story with Connie and Jacob.


**A/N: Yaaayyy! Jacob and Connie kissed at last! So happy :D Oh and that new receptionist is fantastic - i love him. I'm putting it out there now: the new guy and Lofty ;)**

 **This picks up from the kiss and all I have to say is i'm so sorry. I hate reading cheesy stuff that makes my cringe and vowed I'd never write it yet here I am :/ I was cringing while I was thinking it but carried on typing for some reason. Sorry, hope it's not too bad. I think it gets better as the story goes on :)**

* * *

"What was that?"

"I… sorry" Connie stepped back

"Hey hey hey, where do you think you're going sweet cheeks?" Jacob pulled her back, kissing her again.

Connie couldn't believe this was happening. How many times have she dreamed of this moment? Of actually being here in his arms, but believing she didn't have the courage she convinced herself it was all a complete fantasy that was never going to happen.

"Do you want to go back to mine for a drink?" she asked, when they broke for air.

"Well we've already broken the rules, we can drink here" Jacob replied, picking up his glass and taking a sip of the drink Connie had poured for him.

"But there's other things we can do elsewhere that we certainly can't do here" Connie didn't know what had come over her "Anything could be seen through these glass walls" Oh why wouldn't she stop speaking.

"Mrs Beauchamp!" Jacob exclaimed

"Oh don't tell me you weren't thinking it"

"The thought never crossed my mind"

"Really?" She looked around her office "I guess I'll have to go then" she backed away and quickly left her office before he could catch her.

"Well you're not going to get very far without your car keys" Jacob muttered to himself picking up her keys off of her desk and smiling mischievously.

He walked out onto the corridor and looked left and right but as he presumed, he couldn't see her anywhere. Instead of looking round the ED and trying to find her, he headed straight for the parking lot, towards Connie's car.

"Let's see how long this takes" Jacob said climbing in the driver's seat and shutting the door. Sure enough it wasn't long before Connie showed up, staring at Jacob through the front window, a hint of a smirk creeping onto her face.

"That's my car" she said

"Glad you know what you bought. Even if you can't drive it very well." He added

"Excuse me?"

"I thought I'd drive tonight"

"Oh did you?"

"Let you have a treat; see how smooth a journey can be when it's done properly"

Connie stuck her tongue in her cheek in frustration – he loved it when she did that. She was trying to avoid any reference to driving that he could turn into an innuendo. Unfortunately she was struggling to think of anything to say at all that wouldn't backfire on her. So she decided to play him at his own game.

She climbed in the passenger seat "Go on then" she gestured for him to drive away and he smiled smugly.

Just as he was leaving the car park Jacob realised his problem "So where do you live?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually it would be useful yes"

"Or you could just stop the car and let me drive"

"Nope not happening mrs B"

"Then I guess we're stuck driving around in circles for a while"

"Or we could go back to my place"

"Or back to the hospital"

"This was your idea"

"Let me drive and we can go to mine"

"What's wrong with my house?"

"Well it's…"

"It's what?"

"My flat's closer" she mumbled quietly

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that?" he teased

"Well I'm not saying it any louder"

Jacob smirked again and winked at her without taking his eyes off the road but knowing she was watching him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Connie rested her head on Jacob's shoulder. "Take the next left here" she said as they approached a junction. Jacob obeyed her without commenting on it and followed her directions to her house.

Slowly he parked the car outside her house and they looked at each other until Jacob finally lent forward and pressed his lips against hers. She pulled him closer to her and he wound his fingers in her sleek black hair. Neither suggested going inside the house, they didn't need to. At that moment both were content to stay in the car and be with the other. It was only later with hindsight that Jacob would wish he'd done differently.

In an instant, Connie and Jacob were forced apart. They flung forward and Connie, suffering the majority of the impact, flew straight through the windscreen. Jacob, tried to pull her back but couldn't reach her, it was easier to just close his eyes like the nice paramedic was telling him to do. Or telling him not to do. Jacob couldn't understand. As long as Connie was alright, nothing else mattered.

All went dark.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I would have given up on it! :D**


End file.
